


Drown Out The World Around Us

by sophoklesworld



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Malec, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short drabble about The Kiss.<br/>What Alec feels and thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Out The World Around Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/gifts).



* * *

When Magnus stood there, in front of his family, the clave, everyone, everything faded out.

It was like Alec’s vision zeroed in on Magnus and nothing else was relevant; Lydia became a shadow in the back of his mind. Dark, like something that didn’t belong there.

There was nothing but the look in Magnus’ eyes. The fear of being too late, the bravery and fierceness of being there, fighting for what he wanted.

It was like Alec was floating throw space, occupied by blurry people like annoying flies, with Magnus as the only other sharp and real thing.

And then Maryse spoke; yelled at Magnus and everything snapped back into place. He was in the Institute, his family was there. And Magnus. And Maryse yelled at Magnus- and it was _wrong_!

And Alec’s feet moved, and he heard himself say “Enough!”, but everything but Magnus became irrelevant again. The only thing that mattered was being _closer_.

He knew, there would be consequences, but he didn’t care. Nothing was important if not love.

And then they stood close. So close he could smell the distinct scent Magnus carried with him. Spices and rain but also like magic. And there was wonder in Magnus’ eyes and he was so beautiful, that Alec needed to touch. He’s been yearning to kiss Magnus for weeks now, always denying himself this simple act of affection, always denying the emotion he so clearly had. When their lips touched, Alec felt air rush into his lungs, like he could breathe again for the first time in weeks. Simultaneously it was breathtaking, how it made him feel like he was reborn.

They separated, but Alec swept in again because he was craving the contact immediately. He was wondering shortly if this was what it felt like to be an addict, if he was becoming an addict before he decided that he didn’t care and his senses were overwhelmed by _Magnus_ again.

* * *

 


End file.
